


Ink

by Euphonnia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, little drabble sitting on my pc HAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonnia/pseuds/Euphonnia
Summary: Victor has flowers, and just thinks about how much he loves Yuuri.





	Ink

The sound of plastic crinkling accompanies the sound of footsteps from his dark brown suede shoes, holding together a bundle of mixed scents – a beautiful array of lavender to soft blue fading to the centre with white.

Hyacinths. Lilacs. Peonies. Roses.

Yuuri always did love things that smelled good, Viktor knew that well.

Yuuri loved blue, too. It was his favourite, it was what he coloured Viktor’s skies with.

He cradles the bundle with his two hands, inhaling in the sweet mixture of fragrance. Maybe he’s too much. Maybe he’s too in love. Viktor doesn’t care, it didn’t matter, because he loves Yuuri so much.

Sitting down by a plastic bench, waiting, waiting, waiting. Viktor didn’t like to wait, but for Yuuri, he would wait forever.

In a soft, gentle brush of his long, calloused fingertips, he finds them on his wrist. They hover on the words in the script of his lover’s language, smiling at the thought that the ink will fade along with him, along with them. It’s a sweet thought that Yuuri has the same words on his own right wrist, only in Cyrillic.

 

「離れずにそばにいて」

 

These words are carved on his skin, sealed like a promise. It’s short, a four-worded sentence in English, but they did not need every letter to convey what they were to each other. What they have is an empty Psalm, a string of paragraphs that cannot be read. They attach themselves together and complete each other, the quiet house with a kettle boiling silently, the scent after it rains.

Viktor’s breath comes up in a small huff. When he hears the door open he immediately stands up, hands back to holding onto the bouquet of his feelings, too huge for only one hand to hold, and always so extravagant, because he knew that Yuuri only deserved a life full of surprises.

So he walks in and takes his seat, patient and full of love. Lips curled up as he’s almost giddy with his surprise. Always like a child, always too excited to be with him.

And he was there, with pairing with his Cyrillic-printed wrist and the gentle expression on his face, it feels like Viktor fell in love all over again. Over, over, and over again, he does, but he is never tired.

He joins him, beside him, their hands joining together. And they were motionless together.

“Yuuri,” His low voice breaks their silence, crumpled wrapping accompanying the small movement of his thigh on the mattress. He squeezes their hands together, hoping that they did the same as they always did. “Yuuri, I think I’m lost.” Viktor’s laughter comes out a little off, but he smiles just as earnestly.

He wonders if Yuuri still loves things that smelled good. Or Hyacinths, Lilacs, Peonies and Roses. Or the colour blue. No matter what he does, it still feels like there’s something broken that he couldn’t ever replace.

“All I know,” Viktor’s lips twitch at the corners, he holds onto him ever so tightly. His world stops, and it just comes crashing down, “All I know is that I love you so.”

Then he cries, chest heaving with his heavy tears. Blue eyes drowning himself like an ocean wave ready to engulf him whole. No matter how much he cries, he knows that Yuuri won’t wake up, not anymore. Not when the doctor gave him an apologetic face like that. Not when there is nothing else to fill their silence. Not when the machine next to him stopped beeping.

“I love you so much, so much it hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah HAHAHAHA this was from 2 a.m. sometime during my finals. I was playing Ink by coldplay on loop, and well, it all falls together.


End file.
